talantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot Ideas (Spoilers)
note / disclaimer Keep in mind that these are just notes/suggestions/brainstorming. If an idea is put into play at all, it might not unfold exactly as written here! SPOILERS! * kidnapping a student, characters must go find him/her * dimension of a lost population; urban overgrowth -- buildings overtaken by plants, etc -- the kids must decide whether to wipe out the violent indigenous population or help them rebuild. *blow up the dormatory building *infiltration -- we introduce a new student (maybe be super lame and disguise it as a person apping in a seeming loser of an oc or some side character no one would ever app in anyway) and have him start attempting to dismantle everything. he's got like, hrm. not persuasion but it could be something akin to it, where he starts to hypnotize other students to do his bidding. **so, with a couple of our characters, and then we tap a few people who have student characters to have this mini army of brats who are taking talanton down at the precise weekend the headmaster's off on some super important recruiting trip or something. *Remember we want to Bad Wolf the place at some point. *Have some of the players submit a detailed desc of their powers/how they can be used/ origins/etc etc and then we can use powers as a basis for plots as well. **Like, Mac's canon and her powers and ability could be another mini plot. Ruby's canon and powers and ability another etc etc. We could have SPN demons invade looking for Crappachino boy. *science fair *outdoor movie night *bucket lists! *illicit parties *level 7 plans: k: Okay so maybe some sort of non-threatening entity in the basement e: ooh that could be really cool k: Like the Dalek-Khan sort of thing but less...threatening? k: not literally the dalek khan of course k: but you know how it looked brainy and creepy and ugh e: totally -- and we could set it up for a few outcomes, like killing it, or bringing it over to our side or whatever k: Riiight because right now, it's straight neutral k: oooh and maybe it's somewhat responsible for being able to bring/find all the kids k: or is that going too much e: no that could be awesome e: let's say there are 10 floors underneath the bubble? e: the students and staff know of up to 5? e: and then all the way down on b10 is this dude e: is neutral but it's being controlled by someone e: a psychic link that the kids have to break e: someone is able to trace it, doesn't get all the way to the source, but finds it's coming from the campus k: oooh yes I like that e: so they break it, go back to neutral -- maybe they cave in the lower basements in getting him out, find out that someone on campus is not a good guy k: Yes! Blue girl works for that with the not a good guy k: this is excellent k: We just have to figure out, what if they kill him? k: I think things in Talanton start to go a little wonky e: if they kill him, monsters start showing up more?? k: and they'll have to find another way to figure out blue girl is bad k: yes e: right k: and maybe like one day the door to nyc won't work k: they're trapped in Talanton world until headmaster and staff fixes k: and little things like that? e: totally, i like it k: because it isn't responsible for Talanton but it makes things easier Category:OOC